HAPPY TOGETHER
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: bingung soal summary. Ini fanfict sekuel dari PURE AND FUNNY OF LOVE


**HAPPY TOGETHER**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa termasuk yang buat ff xDD~**

**Cast: All 5 member TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI (YunJaeYooSuMin), Joo Won, Victoria ((F) x), Nickhun (2PM), dll.**

**Pair: Minsu, YunJae.**

**Genre: Romance, humor, dll.**

**Rate: Tergantung suasana.**

**Author: Hinata Fuyuki aka Misaki**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, Boy x Boy, gaje, alur dan setting tidak beraturan, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin ada sedikit typo, abal-abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING!**

***Rumah kontrakan Junsu dan Yoochun***

Pagi begitu cerah dengan munculnya sang surya dari ufuk timur. Disambutnya kedatangan sang surya dengan kicauan burung yang bertebangan diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Sang surya pun menyinari bumi dan sinarnya memasuki jendela di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana yang masih tertutup korden. Tampak dua orang penghuni rumah kontrakan yang masih tertidur. Selimut tebal berwarna putih menyelimuti mereka.

"Enghh!" erang salah satu penghuni rumah yang berwajah imut. Dalam keadaan tertelungkup dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di dada pemuda yang tengah tertidur pun bergerak menyusuri leher dan naik menuju wajah pemuda itu.

'Changmin. Sungguh beruntungnya dirimu Junsu karena kau telah memilikinya,' batinnya dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus pipi kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Tidak lama kemudian kedua pipi milik pemuda imut bernama Junsu itu memerah. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam yang telah membuat dirinya dan Changmin, kekasihnya berselimut dalam keadaan naked. Kedua matanya menatap ke pinggir ranjang yang telah terdapat beberapa pakaian miliknya dan Changmin yang tidak terjatuh di lantai. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan menutup kembali kedua matanya sambil mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Hari ini sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja mengingat tubuhnya yang lelah dan masih terasa sakit di bagian bawah.

Seorang pemuda berambut keriting sebahu terburu-buru memasuki rumah kontrakannya setelah seminggu dia tinggalkan. Dia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang sering digodanya. Segera dia membuka pintu kamar milik sahabatnya yang tidak dikunci. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar sahabatnya. Di ranjang ada seseorang selain sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang tertidur juga balik mendekap pemuda itu. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan di pinggir ranjang. Otaknya berpikir bahwa pakaian itu milik sahabatnya dan seorang pemuda yang tertidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Junsu! Hey kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda berambut keriting sebahu seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junsu, sahabatnya.

"Engh!" Junsu bangun sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Yoo.. Yoochun!" pekik Junsu pada pemuda berambut keriting sebahu yang diketahui bernama Yoochun. Karena kaget bercampur malu, Junsu pun bangun kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan kepala tertunduk. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya masih tertidur. Sepertinya pemuda itu tertidur sangat nyenyak.

"Junsu, apa yang kalian lakukan? Tubuhmu?" tanya Yoochun yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Karena duduk, selimutnya tersingkap dan membuat Junsu setengah telanjang. Di sekitar leher, pundak, dan dada terdapat tanda merah keungu-unguan yang tentu saja Yoochun tahu kalau itu tanda kissmark. Merasa diperhatikan Junsu segera menaikkan selimutnya sehingga menutupi tubuhnya hingga mencapai dagu. Yoochun melihat wajah Junsu berubah menjadi memerah dan menegang. Kedua mata milik Junsu berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan apa yag diperbuat pemuda di sampingmu itu?" tanya Yoochun khawatir. Dia begitu bersalah karena meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sangat disayangi sendirian. Yoochun segera menarik pundak pemuda yang sedang tidur disamping Junsu dengan kasar dan membuat laki-laki itu terbangun.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Junsu hah!" bentak Yoochun penuh amarah.

"Kau!" Walau wajahnya terlihat lelah dan masih mengantuk, pemuda itu masih mampu mengingat siapa laki-laki yang membentaknya tadi. Pikirannya langsung bisa menebak kalau laki-laki yang menbangunkannya adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya. Pikirannya menerawang saat dirinya membantu Junsu menjual koran.

'Jadi laki-laki ini yang mencubit pipi Junsu hyungku?' pikir Changmin.

"Sialan kau! Kau apakan Junsu!" bentak Yoochun kembali.

'Buagh!' Tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki yang dibentaknya Yoochun pun meninju wajah laki-laki itu. Pukulan Yoochun membuat Changmin tergeletak di ranjang. Melihat itu Junsu menangis dan memeluk Changmin.

"Jangan pukul dia Yoochun! Kau ini kenapa jadi kejam?" tanya Junsu sambil terisak.

'DEG!' Jantung Yoochun langsung berdetak kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Jantung dan perasaannya sakit mendengar perkataan sekaligus pertanyaan Junsu.

**Yoochun PoV**

Apa? Junsu mengatakan aku kejam! Tidak aku tidak kejam! Justru laki-laki ini yang kejam. Sadar Junsu! Dia sudah menidurimu dan kamu membelanya? Hatiku sakit saat dirimu mengataiku kejam. Aku ingin melindungi. Aku menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hatimu tidak peka Junsu.

Laki-laki itu, seperti yang aku lihat bersama Junsu di perempatan. Junsu bilang dia temannya. Tidak mungkin hanya teman. Jangan-jangan dia… Arghhh!

**Yoochun end PoV**

Akhirnya laki-laki yang dibentaknya membalas pelukan Junsu sambil terduduk kembali. Kemudian dia membalas dengan sinis ucapan Yoochun. "Aku Changmin, salam kenal. Aku kekasihnya Junsu hyung. Apa ada masalah?"

'Apa? Jadi dugaanku tadi benar?' batin Yoochun. Yoochun segera bangkit dari ranjangnya Junsu dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Changmin, pipimu," kata Junsu yang melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus pipi kanan Changmin. Akibat tinjuan dari Yoochun, pipi kanan Changmin memerah dan sedikit lecet.

"Tidak apa Junsu hyung. Oh ya, apa dia yang namanya Yoochun?" tanya Changmin dengan tangan kanannya yang mengambil tangan kanan Junsu dari pipinya.

"Iya, dia Yoochun. Dia teman satu kontrakan denganku," jawab Junsu tertunduk.

"Jangan-jangan hyung pernah satu kamar?"

"Tidak pernah kok. Dia saja jarang ada di kontrakan," jawab Junsu. Mendengar jawaban Junsu, Changmin menjadi lega. Senyuman pun datang menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat bercak keunguan di leher, pundak, dan dada Junsu. Junsu yang tertunduk langsung menatap Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Changmin, kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku sungguh malu tahu," ucap Junsu. Warna merah memenuhi wajah Junsu karena telah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'Huwaaa kenapa aku jadi malu begini sih?' batin Junsu.

"Hyung.." Changmin menggantungkan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

"Changmiiin.." rengek Junsu karena bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Hyung.." Lagi-lagi Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ih Changmin! Jangan membuatku bingung huh!"

"Hehe hyung, kamu terlihat indah dan seksi dengan warna keungu-unguan itu," kekeh Changmin dengan polosnya.

'Blush.' Muka Junsu memerah dan langsung tertunduk.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng. Ini juga hasil perbuatanmu tahu," rutuk Junsu.

"Hehe tapi hyung suka kan?" goda Changmin sambil mencolek dagu Junsu.

"Rasakan ini!" Karena tidak kuat menahan malu Junsu pun memukul Changmin dengan bantal.

"Auw hyung kamu tega menyakiti kekasihmu. Seharusnya ada undang-undang KDB." Direbutnya bantal dari Junsu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Melihat bantal bergambar lumba-lumba sudah pergi ke lantai, Junsu langsung menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke dahu.

"KDB? Apa itu?" tanya Junsu heran. Walau heran dia harus tetap waspada dengan ucapan dan tindakan Changmin, kekasihnya.

"KDB itu Kekerasan Dalam Berpacaran. Aduh Junsu My Honey masa nggak tahu sih," goda Changmin.

"Aku kan.. hey! Mana kata hyung di belakang namaku?" tunjuk Junsu.

"Aku kan kekasihmu jadi hyungnya hilang hehe," jawab Changmin sambil menidurkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Apa? Tetap panggil aku hyung atau kita putus!" ancam Junsu. Sebenarnya itu hanya gertakan Junsu saja sekaligus untuk mengetes Changmin. 'Apa Changmin benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya ingin tubuhku saja?' itulah yang dipikirkan Junsu.

"A.. apa putus? No! Aku nggak mau putus darimu!" bentak Changmin seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Panggil aku hyung!"

"Nggak romantis ah! Masa kalau sudah nikah aku masih memanggilmu hyung huh!"

"Yakin sekali kalau kita akan menikah," kata Junsu.

"Aku sangat yakin! Apa kamu tidak mau menikah denganku? Apa kamu tidak mencintaiku?" cecar Changmin.

"A.. aku mau tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Tapi kita laki-laki dan kamu kaya aku sendiri miskin," jawab Junsu pelan.

"Bagiku tidak masalah bagiku. Asalkan kita saling mencintai dan percaya itu sudah cukup," ucap Changmin tegas seraya mengusap kepala Junsu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya. Kedua matanya terbinar-binar saat mengatakannya.

"Iya Junsuku," jawab Changmin.

"Panggil aku hyung!" perintah Junsu lagi.

"He?"

"Kalau sudah menikah kamu boleh memanggilku Junsu atau ya terserah kamu hehe," ucap Junsu malu-malu.

"Oke! Baiklah aku setuju. Oh ya selain mencintaimu aku juga mencintainya. Aku harap hyung mengerti ya?"

"Apa? Si.. siapa? Kamu menduakanku? Aku membencimu! Aku ingin putus!"

"Huweee Junsu hyung kejam kayak Yoochun hyung hiks hiks," tangis Changmin dan itu hanya akting agar Junsu merasa bersalah. Tidak elit seorang Changmin menangis.

"Changmin cup cup jangan menangis yah," bujuk Junsu dan langsung memeluk Changmin.

"Ok ok aku akan berusaha menerima dia. Yang tadi itu aku cuma bercanda Changmin. Lagipula kamu sudah memanggilku hyung lagi," sambungnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu dan membelai punggung Junsu yang mulus itu. Tidak lupa senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya Changmin karena akting menangisnya berhasil menipu Junsu.

"Iya benar. Umm, kalau boleh tahu siapa orang yang kamu cintai selain aku?" tanya Junsu hati-hati sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Changmin.

"Huh masa orang!" sungut Changmin. 'Padahal lagi enak-enaknya mengelus punggungnya yang halus malah di lepas pelukannya,' batin Changmin.

"He? Lalu kamu cinta apa? Hewan, keluargamu? Pembantumu? Tetanggamu?" cerocos Junsu.

"Hyung selain yang hewan itu kan orang," kata Changmin sweatdrop.

"Oh iya ya? Lalu siapa ya?" Junsu memasang pose berpikir dan sepertinya dia tidak menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu. 'Hyung, tubuhmu menggodaku hehe,' seringai Changmin. Junsu asyik berpikir dan tidak menyadari seringaian mesum Changmin.

"Huh, sulit banget! Aku nggak tahu Changminku," rengek Junsu dengan memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Beri aku satu ciuman maka aku akan menjawabnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Changmin.

"Nggak mau! Huh pelitnya sama pacar sendiri!"

"Ya sudah silahkan menebak. Aku mau mandi tubuh ku lengket," kata Changmin seraya bangkit dari ranjang.

"Tunggu!" cegah Junsu. Ditariknya tangan kanan Changmin dengan keras membuat pemiliknya terjatuh di ranjang.

' Chu~' Junsu akhirnya mencium kilat bibir Changmin. Changmin terkekeh melihat tindakan Junsu. 'Junsu hyung kamu orang menarik dan tidak mudah ditebak. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu hari ini juga. Yah tinggal aku menelepon Pendeta Choi dan mengikrarkan janji suci denganmu, maka aku sukses membuatmu menjadi bagian keluarga Shim,' batin Changmin.

"Aku sudah menciummu jadi apa jawabanmu?" tagih Junsu.

"Hyung, aku mencintainya sejak aku masih kecil. Sulit untuk melepaskannya dan itu membuatku sangat sakit sekali. Hatiku tercabik saat aku berusaha menjauhinya," papar Changmin dan memasang tampang seperti orang patah hati. Mendengar perkataan itu, Junsu merengut dan merasa cemburu.

"Oh ya? memang siapa yang beruntung itu?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku dari kecil mencintai makanan hoho," seru Changmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Wajah polos Changmin muncul seketika dan membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat es krim gratis.

"Apa?" Junsu langsung cengo mendengar jawaban Changmin. Rasanya ingin membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok di samping ranjangnya. 'Aku tertipu huweee.. bibirku sudah tak suci lagi! Eh sejak kemarin sore bibirku memang sudah ternoda huh!' ratap Junsu dalam hati.

"Hyung kayaknya aku pernah bilang hal kesukaanku pada hyung deh," kata Changmin santai.

"Changmin kau menyebalkan!" seru Junsu sambil melayangkan beberapa pukulan kecil ke pundak kekasihnya.

"Auw sakit hyung! Masa sama makanan cemburu." Ditangkapnya tangan Junsu yang memukulnya. 'Tangannya memang halus,' batin Changmin. Sedangkan Junsu kemudian memandangnya tajam seakan tidak terima dibilang cemburu.

"Huh aku tidak cemburu!" sangkal Junsu. Junsu meronta-ronta agar kekasihnya yang cinta makanan itu melepaskan pegangan di tangannya.

"Hyung apa nggak kasihan dengan Yoochun hyung. Sepertinya dia di luar menunggu kita," kata Changmin yang kemudian teringat orang yang memukulnya.

"Huwaaa aku melupakannya!" Junsu merasa bersalah kepada Yoochun. Merasa bersalah Junsu menunduk. Dia ingat kalau tadi sudah mengatakan sahabatnya itu kejam. 'Huh pasti Yoochun sedang marah padaku,' batin Junsu.

Tangan kiri Changmin yang memegang kedua tangan Junsu langsung melepaskan pegangannya. Tangan kirinya berpindah memegang pundak Junsu dari samping seperti hendak merangkul. Tangan kanannya menelusup ke selimut yang menutupi daerah kepribadian Junsu ke bawah. Diletakkannya tangan kanan Changmin di bawah lutut kekasihnya dan kemudian mengangatnya turun dari ranjang. Yah Changmin menggendong Junsu secara bridal style. Junsu yang tadi menunduk karena merasa bersalah menjadi kaget. Dia tidak merasakan tangan Changmin menyentuhnya.

"Huwaaa Changmin turunkan aku!" perintah Junsu. Gara-gara ulah Changmin mereka berdua menjadi sama-sama naked. Tentu saja selimutnya tidak akan menyelimuti mereka.

"Hyung berisik!" Changmin mengabaikan perintah Junsu dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Tujuan Changmin adalah kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamar Junsu. Merasa diabaikan Junsu memukul kecil di dada Changmin.

"Hyung diam sedikit. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti jatuh," kata Changmin lembut.

"Changmin turunkan aku pokoknya turunkan aku!"

"Nggak! Karena kita harus mandi jadi kita mandi bareng hm," kata Changmin tersenyum tipis dan menatap wajah Junsu yang memerah.

"Ugh kamu tetap mesum," keluh Junsu seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Changmin. Changmin hanya terkekeh.

Sementara itu Yoochun yang sejak tadi keluar dari kamar Junsu, kini sedang duduk melamun di kursi yang berada di teras rumah kontrakannya dan Junsu. Tampaknya Yoochun masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan tadi pagi di kamar Junsu.

**Yoochun PoV**

Junsu aku terkejut sekali tadi. Rasanya jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana tidak? Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti tadi. Seandainya kamu tahu kalau aku meyukaimu sejak melihatmu di perempatan. Bahkan aku rela menyamar sebagai pengamen. Tapi kamu malah memilih laki-laki yang baru dikenal. Aku iri dengan laki-laki yang bernama Changmin itu. Baru kenal sudah berani bertindak jauh. Apa Changmin memelet Junsu ya? Hah Yoochun kau ini ada-ada saja hahaha

Hey jangan menghakimi Changmin! Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak ungkapkan cintamu pada Junsu! Pengecut! Percuma dengan pengorbananmu selama satu tahun ini, Yoochun! Menyamar menjadi pengamen, bolak balik menjadi pengamen dan pengusaha, berpanas-panasan dan yang lainnya. Tidak pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Aku harus bersyukur karena aku bisa melihat senyuman dan wajahnya Junsu dari dekat. Aku senang bisa menggodanya dan dekat dengannya. Ya, aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku ingat Changmin adalah orang yang menjual koran waktu itu. Waktu itu Junsu memandang Changmin dengan pandangan teduh dan merasa ada ketertarikan Junsu terhadap Changmin. Lagipula sepertinya aku pernah tahu Changmin, tapi di mana ya? Otakku kenapa tidak bisa mengingatnya. Huft, jangan dipikirkan Yoochun, nanti dirimu akan cepat tua haha.

Junsu, jika kamu merasa bahagia dengannya aku ikhlas. Semoga Changmin tidak menyakitimu dan kalau sampai terjadi maafkan aku Junsu. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari Changmin kalau dia menyakitimu. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku juga.

Changmin, aku harap kamu bisa membuat Junsu bahagia. Jangan menyakitinya atau aku akan membunuhmu!

Changmin Junsu semoga kalian bahagia.

Haah walau Junsu sudah milik Changmin aku tetap akan menyamar jadi pengamen. Hitung-hitung untuk menjaga Junsu dari dekat dan agar aku bisa mencintainya lagi. Maafkan aku Changmin kalau aku mencintai kekasihmu.

Mereka berdua lama sekali. Apa mereka melakukan hal yang membuat mereka berdua telanjang? Ck pikiranku jadi mesum sejak melihat mereka berdua tadi. Ya sudahlah aku tetap tunggu mereka.

**Yoochun end PoV**

Pemuda berambut keriting sebahu yang bernama Yoochun itu tetap setia menunggu sambil memetik senar pada gitarnya. Dia tampak bernyanyi pelan lagu hasil ciptaannya.

"Changmin, aku takut Yoochun marah padaku. Aku tidak mau Yoochun membenciku!" Wajah Junsu tampak sedih, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Mendengar hal itu Changmin menjadi iba. Sambil mengancingkan(?) baju yang dipakai Junsu, Changmin bisa merasakan perasaan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, hyung! Dia bukan tipe seperti itu kalau dilihat dari wajahnya. Yang tadi itu hanya kekesalan sementara," jelas Changmin seraya mengusap lembut kepala Junsu.

"Benarkah?" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. 'Semoga apa yang dikatakannya benar. Changmin terima kasih,' batin Junsu sambil tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat yang membuat sang pemilik kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Junsu. Dengan tersenyum Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu.

"Ayo keluar menemui Yoochun sekalian pergi untuk sarapan!" ajak Changmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan Junsu.

"Huh! Food monster" Junsu membalasnya dengan merengut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hihi aku lapar dan aku yakin hyung juga lapar." Changmin terkikik seraya mencubit kedua pipi Junsu.

"Ayo!" Dengan riang pasangan Minsu keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mandi. Mereka keluar sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dilihatnya Yoochun yang sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyi pelan. Yoochun tidak menyadari ada yang datang karena sedang asyik.

"Yoochun," panggil Junsu.

"Junsu," jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf soal yang tadi itu."

"Hyung aku juga minta maaf atas sikapku," sambung Changmin.

"Eh? Kalian ini kompak sekali haha. Sudah sudah aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan aku sudah melupakannya," kata Yoochun santai.

"Yang benar?" yakin Minsu bersamaan.

"Hahaha kalian ini memang kompak dan wajah kalian lucu sekali," ejek Yoochun. "Yoochun bersikaplah seperti biasa pada mereka. Ingat kalau Junsu bahagia dirimu juga akan bahagia," batin Yoochun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minsu bersamaan dan langsung memeluk Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Minsu.

"Hyung keluar yuk! Aku lapar," ajak Changmin.

"Aku tadi sudah membeli makanan untuk sarapan. Sebaiknya ayo makan," kata Yoochun.

"Sepertinya merepotkanmu Yoochun," ujar Junsu pelan.

"Kamu ini dasar. Aku kan dari dulu sudah seperti ini," sanggah Yoochun.

'Pandangan Yoochun hyung ke Junsu hyung entah kenapa sangat berbeda sekali. Seperti pandangan kepada orang yang disukai. Jangan-jangan Yoochun hyung menyukai Junsu hyung. Nggak boleh! Junsu hyung milikku dan maaf Yoochun hyung, Junsu juga telah memilihku jadi aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya padamu!' batin Changmin saat melihat keduanya berbicara.

"Changmin!" seru Junsu.

"Ah i.. iya hyung," sahut Changmin tergagap.

"Ayo makan, jangan melamun huh! Yoochun ayo makan sama-sama," ajak Junsu seraya menggandeng tangan Changmin dan Yoochun menuju ruang makan. Changmin dan Yoochun menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Junsu merasa tingkah Changmin aneh.

'Ada apa dengan Changmin. Tumben nggak semangat makan padahal tadi bilang mau makan,' batin Junsu ketika melirik ke arah Changmin.

"Changmin, sudah lama jadian dengan Junsu?" tanya Yoochun serius.

"Baru tiga hari hyung," jawab Changmin singkat. Dimakannya makanan dengan tidak semangat. Pikiran Changmin masih soal hubungan Yoochun dan kekasihnya. Walau kekasihnya cuma bilang berteman saja, tetap saja mengganjal dalam hati.

'Changmin, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kamu tidak fokus,' batin Junsu. Dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Oh ya, maaf ya hyung. Hari ini aku tidak menginap lagi," kata Changmin seraya memandang Junsu. Sementara Yoochun fokus dengan sarapannya.

"He? Kenapa memangnya?" Raut wajah Junsu menunjukkan rasa kecewa. Pandangannya terhadap Changmin seperti pengemis minta dikasihani.

"Tadi pagi aku dapat sms kalau hyungku pulang dari Jepang dan aku harus pulang," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan Junsu. Junsu tahu kalau itu senyuman paksaan.

"Oh. Apa perlu aku temani?"

"Tak perlu hyung haha," jawab Changmin tertawa ringan.

"Wah anak orang kaya. Junsu beruntung dirimu jadi pacarnya," celetuk Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Yak Yoochun! Aku tidak minta pendapatmu huh!" balas Junsu sebal.

Pagi itu dilewati dengan suasana yang ramai. Ramai karena pertengkaran Junsu dan Yoochun yang membuat Changmin seperti obat nyamuk karena tidak dianggap. Walau begitu, Changmin berusaha tetap ceria seolah-olah ikut di dalamnya. Keadaan tidak berubah sampai sarapan mereka habis.

"Changmin kenapa diam saja sih?" tanya Junsu dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku sejak tadi memikirkan oleh-oleh yang dibawa hyungku dari Jepang haha," jawab Changmin dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha Changmin kau lucu juga. Kalau tahu sejak tadi aku akan mengajakmu bergag ria" puji Yoochun. Entah itu pujian atau apalah.

"Aku tidak bakat hyung soal gag," sanggah Changmin.

"Ah sudah jam 9, aku mau pulang. Hati-hati hyung di rumah," pamit Changmin sambil mengecup pipi kanan Junsu.

"Ok siap bos!" jawab Junsu semangat. Sepertinya Junsu sudah terbiasa dengan kecupan Changmin. Sementara Yoochun sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Changmin tadi. Changmin sedikit melirik Yoochun dan dalam hati dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yoochun hyung jaga kekasihku ya," kata Changmin dengan tersenyum yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Iya tenang saja," balas Yoochun pelan. Dalam hati di tahu maksud dengan perkataan Changmin itu. Yoochun tahu kalau Changmin cemburu padanya.

"Aku pergi Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung," pamit Changmin seraya membalikkan badannya dan menuju pintu depan. Junsu dengan cepat bangkit dari kursi tempat dia makan dan mengejar Changmin. Ketika Changmin telah keluar dari rumah kontrakannya segera Junsu menarik Changmin dan membuat tubuh Changmin berbalik menghadap Junsu.

'Cup.' Setelah tubuh Changmin berhadapan dengannya, Junsu berjinjit dan mencium bibir Changmin kilat. Kedua mata Changmin melebar ketika mendapat kecupan bibir singkat dari kekasihnya.

"Hehe hati-hati Changmin my baby," kata Junsu sambil tersenyum manis dan wajahnya tentu saja memerah.

"Iya hyung. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," bisik Changmin seraya membelai kepala Junsu.

"Um.. iya," angguk Junsu senang. Junsu masih memperhatikan Changmin sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, Junsu masuk kembali dan menuju ke ruang makan yang ternyata masih ada Yoochun.

"Maaf Yoochun aku meninggalkanmu," kata Junsu. Junsu merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan teman satu kontrakannya.

"Tidak apa. Santai saja Junsu. Oh ya, apa kamu benar-benar menyukai dan mencintai Changmin?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukai dan mencintai Changmin. Changmin juga mencintaiku," yakin Junsu dengan nada senang.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah tidak. Aku cuma bertanya haha. Sudahlah aku mau kerja dulu. Kamu kerja tidak?"

"Hehe kemarin aku ijin libur," jawab Junsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Ya sudah. Aku berangkat," kata Yoochun dan bangkit dari kursi makannya.

"Hati-hati Yoochun,"

"Ya Junsuku yang imut," goda Yoochun.

"Jangan memanggilku imut huh!" sungut Junsu seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tuh kan imut haha," goda Yoochun yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar rumah sebelum dilempar barang oleh Junsu.

"Mati kau Park Yoochun!" seru Junsu.

"Huh sepi," gumam Junsu.

**Junsu PoV**

Hari ini Changmin kenapa ya? Padahal ketika bangun wajahnya ceria tapi waktu makan wajahnya berubah tidak ceria dan tidak bersemangat. Dia kan paling suka makanan. Lagipula kenapa Changmin bohong padaku. Sms? Sms yang mana? Hpnya saja mati dan aku belum melihat Changmin mengutak atik HP. Aku yakin Changmin berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku Changmin? Apa kamu tidak mencintaiku ya? Jangan-jangan kamu hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu Changmin. Tidak peduli lagi kalau kamu hanya mau tubuhku saja yang penting aku dekat dan bisa mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu. Maafkan aku Changmin kalau aku punya salah padamu. Tapi apa kesalahanku? Aku tidak tahu. Ugh! Kepalaku sedikit pusing, lebih baik aku ke kamar.

Bahkan kamar ini masih tertinggalkan baumu. Parfum berbau burberry yang aku suka. Aku merasa nyaman saat mencium bau parfum itu. Di kamar ini aku merasa dirimu masih di sini. Changmin, jangan buat aku khawatir. Cepatlah ke sini! Aku takut kamu meninggalkanku.

**Junsu end PoV**

Pemuda imut itu hanya bisa terisak karena mengingat kekasihnya. Tidak tahu aa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga membuat kekasihnya berubah. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap kalau kekasihnya akan segera kembali menemuinya. Tidak peduli wlau kekasihnya marah padanya yang penting kekasihnya menemuinya.

***Rumah keluarga Jung***

'Haah akhirnya aku kembali juga. Semoga persediaan di kulkas masih ada. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan sebentar lagi hyungnya dari Jepang,' batin Changmin. Diambilnya ramen yang ada di rak dapur dan memasaknya. Yah memang sudah sarapan tapi perutnya tetap minta ingin diisi.

Dimakannya seorang diri di ruang makan sambil memikirkan kejadian di rumah kontrakan kekasihnya. Dia merasa bersalah telah bersikap dingin terhadap kekasihnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya tidak bersalah hanya satu penyebabnya, yaitu teman satu kontrakan kekasihnya.

**Changmin PoV**

Maaf Junsu hyung, aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya hyungku belum pulang. Yah masih ada waktu dua hari lagi di Jepang. Lagipula tadi pagi tidak ada sms yang masuk. HP ku mati dan mungkin Junsu hyung tahu. Semoga Junsu hyung tidak marah karena hal itu. Aku terpaksa berbohong karena jujur hatiku merasa sakit hyung. Pikiranku menjadi kacau sat melihatmu bercanda dengan riangnya bersama Yoochun hyung. Junsu hyung, aku merasa dia menyukaimu. Apa kamu juga menyukainya? Aku lihat kamu begitu tertawa lepas saat dengannya. Apa aku harus menyerahkanmu padanya? Aku mencintaimu hyung dan tidak akan melepasmu! Tapi kalau kamu merasa bahagia dengannya aku rela melepaskanmu. Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu hyung. Aku ingin menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum melepaskanmu.

Bosan di rumah ini. Lebih baik aku pergi ke diskotik saja. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Hm, ramennya sudah aku hanya perlu mengganti pakaianku dulu setelah itu berangkat.

**Changmin end PoV**

Selesai memakan ramen, Changmin segera menuju ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya. T-shirt berwana hitam dan celana jeans panjang warna biru dongker membuat dirinya seperti orang lain. Sangat tampan apalagi didukung oleh tubuhnya yang tinggi.

***Red Ocean Discotic***

Seorang pemuda tampan dan bertubuh tinggi mulai berjalan melewati lorong menuju diskotik kesayangannya. Sesampainya di diskotik langsung memilih tempat duduk di batender dan memesan minuman wine anggur.

"Joo hyung minta winenya," pinta Changmin seraya menduduki kursi di samping meja batender.

"Oh hai Changmin! Lama nggak ke sini. Kemana saja?" tanya seorang batender yang bernama Joo Won. Diletakkannya di depan Changmin segelas wine anggur dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Batender yang sering di panggil Joo hyung itu sudah tahu selera yang disukai Changmin.

"Terima kasih hyung." Diminumnya wine itu dan rasanya tetap seperti dulu.

"Hei tidak sopan kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang kau panggil hyung ini," sindir Joo Won.

"Maaf hyung. Hm, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku cuma main dengan teman-temanku saja," jawab Changmin malas.

"Hyung tambah!" seru Changmin. Menunggu segelas wine datang, Changmin menoleh kearah tempat dance yang dipenuhi dengan lampu warna warni. Terlihat mantan kekasihnya, Victoria yang sedang menikmati musik sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ke pria di depannya.

'Huh ganti laki-laki lagi ya?' batin Changmin dengan sinis. Sementara yang dipandang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Masih tertarik dengannya, Changmin?" tanya Joo Won seraya menyodorkan pesanan Changmin.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menyukainya hyung," kekeh Changmin sambil meminum winenya.

"Hyung aku mau bertanya."

"Apa Changmin?"

"Apa hyung pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Changmin serius.

"Pernah. Cinta itu indah apalagi dipenuhi oleh bumbu-bumbu manis seperti bumbu kue," jelas Joo Won seraya tersenyum.

"Huh masih suka membuat kue hyung?"

"Masih tapi kadang-kadang. Kapan-kapan aku akan membawakannya lagi untukmu seperti dulu," jawab Joo Won.

"Kangen juga dengan kue buatan hyung. Rasanya enak dan tentu saja manis," puji Changmin.

"Changmin kamu tahu kalau kue tteok terbuat dari tepung beras dan nasi ketan yang ditumbuk?" tanya Joo Won seraya melayani yang lain yang kebetulan berada di dekat Changmin.

"Huh tahu. Tapi apa harus pakai tepung beras? Kenapa tidak pakai tepung terigu? Tepung terigu banyak protein kan?"

"Haha pintar kamu. Memakai tepung terigu membuat kue penuh dengan protein tapi itu akan membuat rasa menjadi berbeda. Kamu tahu kan kue tteok itu kue tradisional hm? Kalau memakai tepung terigu sifat ketradisonalannya akan hilang," jelas Joo Won yang kini telah duduk santai sambail menikmati suara musik bernada keras.

"Oh begitu hyung." Mendengar penjelasan sang batender itu, Changmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Changmin oppa," panggil seorang perempuan berpakaian ketat dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh kau Vic," balas Changmin sekenanya.

"Honey kamu ke sini kangen ya denganku? Bagaimana kalau kita balikan lagi," rayu perempuan bernama Vic atau Victoria. Joo Won yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

'Dasar perempuan penggoda,' batin Joo Won.

"Haha dalam mimpimu Vic." Changmin tertawa mendengar rayuan dan ajakan Victoria yang notabene mantan pacarnya.

"Changmin aku masih mencintaimu," kata Victoria dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Sayangnya aku lebih cinta dengan kue buatan Joo hyung," balas Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi wine. Merasa diabaikan Vic tidak malu-malu langsung membelai paha pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Ingin membuat Changmin terangsang dan sepertinya usahanya gagal.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu!" Ditepisnya tangan Victoria dari pahanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Changmin? Biasanya kamu terangsang," bisik Victoria.

"Hyung, ini uangnya!" seru Changmin kepada Joo Won yang saat itu sedang melayani pengunjung lain. Joo Won hanya menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ditabraknya bahu Victoria membuat sang pemiliknya hampir jatuh. Hampir karena ada seorang laki-laki yang menangkapnya.

"Haha pacar barumu ya? Lumayan," kekeh Changmin yang kemudian pergi. Victoria yang mendengar hal itu langsung tercekat.

"Hey kenapa kamu menangkapku! Kamu lihat sekarang dia meninggalkanku hah!" bentak Victoria kepada seorang laki-laki yang tadi menari dengannya.

"Hey aku Cuma menolongmu! Kamu mau jatuh dan malu hm? Lagipula laki-laki yang menabrakmu juga tidak akan menerimamu lagi," bela laki-laki berwajah tampan.

"Nickhun, kamu tahu aku masih mencintainya," kata Victoria kepada laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Nickhun.

"Apa dia masih mencintaimu juga? Sudahlah lupakanlah dia. Ayo kita bersenang-senang saja honey," balas Nickhun seraya menggandeng tangan Victoria menuju dance floor. Walau Victoria masih kesal tapi dia tetap mengikuti Nickhun.

Malam yang dingin membuat jalanan Seoul terasa sepi padahal belum memasuki musim dingin. Hanya beberapa mobil saja yang melewati jalanan yang biasanya padat kendaraan. Sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam milik Changmin tampak melaju kencang setelah keluar dari garasi Diskotik Red Ocean.

**Changmin PoV**

Aku harus menemui Junsu hyung di kontrakannya. Maaf Junsu hyung kalau aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kue tteok harus terbuat dari tepung beras daripada tepung terigu. Walau sama-sama tepung tapi akan menghasilkan rasa yang berbeda. Aku tahu kamu dekat dengan Yoochun hyung tetapi seseorang yang kamu cintai itu hanya aku. Aku tahu hyung, kalau Yoochun suka padamu tetapi sayang tidak akan menghasilkan cinta yang indah dan suci. Berbeda dengan kita. Aku dan hyung saling mencintai. Walau aku dan Yoochun hyung sama-sama laki-laki dan dekat dekat denganmu tapi rasa yang Junsu hyung akan berbeda kan? Kamu tahu hyung, kamu seperti nasi ketan yang ditumbuk dan dicampur dengan tepung beras dan akan menghasilkan kue tradisional yang enak. Berbeda dengan Yoochun yang seperti tepung terigu. Maafkan aku kalau meragukan cintamu Junsu hyung.

**Changmin end PoV**

Tidak terasa mobil Jaguar hitam milik Changmin sampai di gang kecil dan sudah kebiasaan Changmin jika dia memarkirkannya di dekat gang itu. Apa boleh buat karena mobil Changmin tidak akan muat untuk masuk ke gang tempat kontrakan Junsu, kekasihnya. Jarak dari gang menuju kontrakan Junsu hanya 20 meter jadi tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk berjalan. Changmin berharap Junsu akan menyambutnya dengan muka yang ceria dan meggemaskan. Setelah tiba di halaman rumah kontrakan Junsu hati Changmin mencelos. Harapan Changmin tidak terkabul ketika melihat dua manusia yang dikenalnya sedang berpelukan dan pemuda yang berambut keriting itu dengan kilat mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Perasaan Changmin hancur saat itu juga.

'Junsu hyung kau mengkhianati ku,' batin Changmin sambil memandang nanar pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Junsu tampak menutup matanya saat pemuda berambut keriting yang bernama Yoochun itu memeluk serta mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Tidak tahan melihatnya Changmin segera berlari. Saat itu juga mata Junsu terbuka saat Yoochun mengecup kilat pipinya dan melihat sekelebat bayangan Changmin.

'Changmin! Ti.. tidak mungkin!' batin Junsu panik.

"Junsu ada apa?" tanya Yoochun dengan cemas karena melihat pemuda imut yang disukainya merasa panik.

"Maaf Yoochun! Aku mau pergi sebentar," jawab Junsu yang langsung berlari. Ingin rasanya Yoochun mengejar Junsu tapi entah kenapa ada yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal rumah kontrakan dirinya dan Junsu.

Junsu berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah jauh. Junsu yakin itu kekasihnya Changmin, karena ketika melewati gang dirinya melihat mobil milik Changmin. Pikiran Changmin kacau jadi tidak sempat mengambil mobilnya. Terdengar suara petir menggelegar dan hujan mulai turun. Malam menjadi sangat dingin tapi tidak membuat Junsu berhenti.

Begitu sampai di jembatan sungai Han, Junsu tampak melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang tampak mengatur nafas karena sejak tadi berlari. Tubuh pemuda itu juga sama basahnya dengan dirinya. Sepertinya pemuda bertubuh tinggi tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengejar. Jarak antara pemuda tinggi dan pemuda imut yang begitu jauh membuat pemuda imut berteriak saat memanggil pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi yang terguyur air hujan.

"Changmin!"

Pemuda tinggi itu segera menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memanggil namanya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sang pelaku pemanggilan itu.

"Haha kamu ya Junsu hyung," tawa Changmin yang terdengar seperti ejekan.

Junsu merasa sedih saat melihat Changmin, kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa. Junsu mengerti kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti itu.

"Changmin itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" seru Junsu sambil menahan isak.

"Haha aku dikhianati dua kali. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku huh! Haha.." Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Hati Junsu miris melihat tawa Changmin. Perlahan Junsu mendekati Changmin. Hujan masih setia menemani mereka berdua.

"Changmin," panggil Junsu dengan suara pelan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Changmin.

"Hy hyung. Apa kabarmu? Aku lihat kamu bahagia tanpaku," tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum mengejek. Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, tiba-tiba kedua mata Junsu mengeluarkan air mata. Air matanya pun menetes dan bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Hyung jangan mengeluarkan air mata dengan sia-sia," kata Changmin yang masih memasang senyum mengejeknya.

"Changmin aku mohon jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," pinta Junsu sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar lagi. Namun sia-sia karena matanya sudah perih melihat Changmin bersikap dingin padanya.

"Hyung kenapa ada di sini? Pulanglah," kata Changmin datar. Junsu tampak masih memandangnya dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

**Changmin PoV**

Hyung teganya kau menghancurkan harapanku. Kau mengkhianatiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus perbuat. Pemandangan tadi membuatku merasa hancur. Hatiku tercabik-cabik. Hyung apa aku harus merelakanmu? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Haha betapa bodohnya aku bisa-bisanya berharap seperti kue tteok.

Aku memang bersikeras untuk memilikinya, tetapi melihatnya bisa tertawa lepas di hadapan Yoochun hyung membuatku berpikir untuk melepaskannya saja. Lagipula bukankah tadi telah melihat buktinya? Nasibku memang selalu buruk soal cinta.

Kenapa badanku hangat? Rupanya Junsu hyung memelukku. Pelukannya hangat tetapi sayang tidak untuk dirinya selamanya. Ingin rasanya membalas pelukannya tetapi aku tak bisa.

"Hyung, lepaskan! Sesak hyung," erangku. Pelukannya memang erat membuatku sulit bernapas.

**Changmin end PoV**

"Hyung, lepaskan! Sesak hyung," erang pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Nggak akan hiks hiks!" tolak pemuda imut yang kini terisak sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi kekasihnya. Tidak tahan karena pelukan erat pemuda imut itu, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dan memegang kedua pundak milik pemuda imut tersebut.

"Junsu hyung kenapa malah memelukku?" tanya Changmin dan masih memasang wajah datar.

"Changmin a.. aku." Ingin diteruskannya perkataan itu tapi entah kenapa berhenti begitu saja.

"Hyung lebih baik kita berteman saja," kata Changmin dengan nada berat. Berat untuk mencoba merelakan pemuda imut bernama Junsu yang baru beberapa hari menjadi kekasihnya. Junsu terkejut mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Junsu.

"A..ku aku masih mencintaimu!" seru Junsu dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kamu tahu hyung kamu seperti mantan kekasihku saat di diskotik," kata Changmin tersenyum lembut. Kedua mata Junsu melebar mendengarnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya bahwa dia tidak sama dengan mantan kekasihnya Changmin.

"Dan saat aku menabrak bahunya dia seharusnya jatuh tetapi ditangkap dengan laki-laki selingkuhannya," terang Changmin.

"Changmin hiks hiks." Junsu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah hyung dan jangan mencoba menipuku!" seru Changmin.

"Hyung, kamu pasti tahu kan kalau aku berbohong kemarin? Aku pulang karena tidak tahan dengan pandangan Yoochun padamu dan kamu tertawa lepas. Kamu tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu dihadapanku. Aku akui aku cemburu hyung. Hatiku terus berseru tidak ingin kamu menjadi miliknya. Tapi aku sekarang sudah merelakanmu padanya. Berbahagialah padanya," kata Changmin panjang lebar. Sementara Junsu hanya terisak dan masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan milik Junsu terangkat untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

"Cukup! Cukup! Berhenti! Hiks hiks" seru Junsu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Mencintaimu! Dan aku tetap mencintaimu! Yang kamu lihat tadi salah paham! Hiks hiks," sambung Junsu dengan kedua tangan masih menutup kedua telinganya. Dia tak mau mendengar perkataan Changmin lagi. Hatinya merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Maaf hyung, aku duluan. Selamat tinggal," ucap Changmin seraya berjalan menuju jalan yang tadi dia lewati. Ingin segera menuju gang tepat mobilnya berada dan segera pulang.

"Changmin berhenti!" seru Junsu. Namun Changmin tidak berhenti dan tetap berjalan pelan. Terdengar suara petir menggelegar yang membuat Junsu semakin menggigil.

"Changmin! Kamu tahu sungai Han saat ini indah sekali?" seru Junsu sambil berjalan menuju pinggir jembatan dan melihat sungai Han.

"Airnya mengalir dengan deras tetapi seirama. Ingin rasanya aku ingin seperti itu," kata Junsu pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Changmin.

"Changmin terima kasih sudah mau mengaggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu. Derajat kita berbeda dan lagi kita laki-laki," sambung Junsu seraya memanjat pagar pengaman di pinggir jembatan itu. Changmin merasa ada kata perpisahan untuk selamanya dari ucapan Junsu. Ditolehnya menuju tempat Junsu dan kedua matanya melebar saat melihat Junsu sudah berdiri tegak di pagar pengaman jembatan.

'Tidak mungkin Junsu hyung mau melompat,' batin Changmin tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri lagi. Hidupku hampa sekarang. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku. Tidak ada yang memelukku dengan hangat. Tidak ada yang perhatian padaku. Aku.."

"Cukup hyung! Turun dari pagar hyung! Nanti bisa jatuh hyung!" pinta Changmin.

"Nggak mau! Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi hiks hiks," seru Junsu frustasi.

"Junsu hyung turun ya. Aku tidak mau kamu jatuh hyung," bujuk Changmin seraya mendekati tubuh Junsu.

"Jangan mendekat! Hiks hiks.." seru Junsu yang kembali terisak.

"Hyung aku mohon ya." Tubuh Changmin lemas melihat tindakan Junsu yang membuat kedua kakinya tidak lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya merosot dan terjatuh. Hatinya meraung-raung saat melihat tindakan pemuda yang saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Hiks ayahku meninggal saat aku masih bayi. Ibuku pilih kasih. Ibuku selalu menyanyangi kakak kembarku. Aku penyebab kakakku tertabrak mobil. Aku yang membuat kakakku cacat dan akhirnya ibu mengusirku hiks hiks.. Dari kecil tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Haha nasibku selalu begini. Junsu percuma kamu ada di dunia ini. Menjadi penjual koranpun tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau menyusul ayahmu saja haha," seru Junsu. Changmin merasa sakit saat mendengar cerita Junsu. Tidak disangka sejak kecil Junsu mengalami penderitaan yang berat. Changmin diam-diam mendekat tempat ke Junsu tanpa disadari Junsu sambil merangkak. Changmin sengaja tidak berbicara karena takut akan keadaan Junsu. Sementara Junsu tidak berhenti bicara yang entah ditujukan kepada Changmin atau benda mati di sekitarnya. Lelah berbicara Junsu mulai menurunkan satu kakinya dari pijakan pagar. Junsu sudah bertekad untuk melompat dari jembatan. Kaki yang kedua sudah turun dan Junsu memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah siap dengan apa yang akan menantinya di bawah sana. Lama kedua mata Junsu terpejam dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah memegang tangan kanannya untuk menarik Junsu.

"Changmin lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Junsu seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang dipegang Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu Junsu hyung!"

"Changmin lepaskan! Biarkan aku terjun!"

"Hyung ingin terjun? Baiklah aku tinggal mendorong tubuhku dan kita terjun bersama!" balas Changmin.

"Jangan gila!"

"Aku serius hyung! Kamu ingin mati aku juga akan ikut!" mendengar perkataan Changmin, kedua mata Junsu melebar.

'Tidak! Changmin tidak boleh mati!' batin Junsu.

"Changmin! Dengar ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Lagipula kamu bukan siapa-siapaku!" bentak Junsu.

"Aku kekasihmu dan jangan bilang aku bukan siapa-siapamu hyung!" balas Changmin seraya menarik tangan kanan Junsu ke atas pagar. Junsu masih berontak. Niatnya untuk mati sudah bulat.

"Hyung jangan berontak! Kamu pikir semua masalah selesai hah! Masih ada Yoochun juga aku yang menyayangimu." Changmin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik tangan kanan Junsu serta tubuh Junsu. Changmin menarik Junsu tubuh Junsu dengan hati-hati. Sementara Junsu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata dan diam. Niatnya ingin mati menjadi ragu.

'Brug.' Changmin berhasil menarik tubuh Junsu dan hasilnya Junsu serta dirinya jatuh ke jalan jembatan.

"Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi hyung," kata Changmin seraya memeluk tubuh Junsu yang sudah mulai menggigil.

"Cha.. Changmin," ucap Junsu terbata-bata.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku hiks hiks," tangis Changmin. Dengan tangan gemetar Junsu membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Hiks hiks Cha.. Changmin." Junsu ikut menangis.

'Changmin masih peduli padaku,' batin Junsu.

"Hyung maafkan sikapku tadi ya? Hyung juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak berbuat seperti tadi," kata Changmin sambil mengusap air matanya. Baru kali ini Changmin menangis karena perbuatan seseorang. Tidak rela bila seseorang itu pergi dari hidupnya. Dilepaskannya pelukan pada Junsu.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Ung," jawab Junsu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tubuh Junsu masih menggigil, Changmin segera menggendong Junsu ala bridal style. Kedua tangan Junsu melingkar di leher Changmin sementara hujan belum juga berhenti.

"Kita pulang ya hyung," kata Changmin yang sudah berjalan sambil menggendong Junsu.

"Nggak mau," jawab Junsu seraya meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Changmin. Tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil karena mendapat kehangatan dari gendongan Changmin. Secara tidak langsung tubuhnya sudah bersentuhan dengan tubuh Changmin yang hangat.

"Kita harus pulang hyung. Kasihan Yoochun hyung di rumah sendirian," kata Changmin. Dadanya sesak saat menyebut nama Yoochun.

"Nggak mau," tolak Junsu.

"Untuk sekarang aku nggak mau pulang. Bawa aku bersamamu Changmin," kata Junsu lirih. Mendengar perkataan Junsu, Changmin terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan bingung akan membawa Junsu kemana. Ke hotel tidak mungkin.

"Changmin.." panggil Junsu lirih.

"Hyung aku akan membawamu di rumahku," kata Changmin seraya mencium puncak kepala Junsu.

***Rumah keluarga Jung***

Changmin menggendong Junsu yang sudah tertidur menuju ke kamarnya. Sesampai di kamarnya direbahkannya Junsu ke ranjang. Tubuhnya dan Junsu basah kuyup karena diguyur hujan. Diambilnya handuk dan pakaian kering miliknya. Dengan hati-hati Changmin mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Junsu dan mengusapkan handuk ke tubuh kekasihnya. Dipakaikan pakaian miliknya ke tubuh Junsu. Dilihatnya secara intens wajah Junsu. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan pipi Junsu. Rautnya wajahnya yang tertidur membuatnya tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat imut seperti bayi yang sedang tidur.

'Maafkan aku hyung,' batin Changmin seraya mencium dahi Junsu. Setelah selesai merawat Junsu, Changmin menuju dapur untuk makan. Perutnya merasa minta diisi. Diambilnya ramen dan mulai membuatnya. Selama hampir dua minggu Changmin mulai bisa hidup tanpa pembantu tentunya.

"Haaah hangatnya tapi belum kenyang," gumam Changmin yang sedang memakan ramen buatannya. Di dalam kulkas masih ada persediaan cemilan dan Changmin mulai mengambil beberapa snack. Hatinya sedang senang karena Junsu masih mencintainya. Dilupakannya kejadian yang dia lihat di kontrakan Junsu.

**Sementara di kamar Changmin**

"Enghh," erang Junsu. Junsu bangun dan duduk. Dilihatnya keadaan kamar yang masih asing untuknya. Terdapat figura kecil yang berisi foto Changmin di meja dekat ranjang Changmin. Junsu mengerti kalau kamar ini milik Changmin. Merasa ada yang sedikit aneh, Junsu pun bangkit dari ranjang dan berkaca untuk melihat dirinya.

'Huwaaa pakaianku berubah! Kenapa bajunya kebesaran? Celananya juga huh! Eh tapi siapa yang menggantinya? Jangan-jangan Changmin? Aku jadi malu kalau beneran dia yang mengganti pakaianku,' batin Junsu ketika bercermin. Muka Junsu memerah ketika mengingat dugaan tentang siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Changmin kemana ya?" gumam Junsu. Junsu memberanikan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Junsu mulai menyusuri ruangan rumah keluarga Jung dan hanya bisa ternganga dan berdecak kagum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat dirinya terasa berada di istana.

**Junsu PoV**

Rumahnya besar sekali huwaaa~

Senangnya punya rumah seperti ini. benda-benda di rumah ini mewah. Berbeda dengan rumah kontrakanku hihi~

Eh aku kan mau mencari Changmin. Aku telusuri saja saja ruangan di rumah ini. Sepi juga rumahnya, pembantu juga mungkin sudah tidur. Betah juga Changmin tinggal di rumah yang sepi huh!

'Kriuk~'

Perutku kenapa lapar? Memalukan huh! Ini di rumah orang mana mungkin aku mau minta makan. Uangku ada di celanaku tapi celanaku dimana? Harus menemukan Changmin dulu pokoknya!

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang makan snack? Jangan-jangan Changmin?

**Junsu end PoV**

Setelah mengikuti arah dari suara itu, akhirnya Junsu menemukan sumbernya. Di hadapannya terdapat ruangan yang disebut dapur. Terdapat tembok menghalangi pandangan Junsu. Junsu pun melongok ke dalam ruangan itu dan mendapati Changmin yang sibuk memakan cemilan.

'Hihi dapat kau Changmin,' batin Junsu sambil terkikik. Junsu mengendap-endap mendekati Changmin. sementara Changmin tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang sedang mengincar dirinya dari belakang.

'Grep!'

Changmin terlonjak kaget ketika ada orang yang memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Changmin menoleh ke arah pelaku dan..

"Hyung kamu mengagetkanku huh!" rutuk Changmin.

"Hihi mukamu lucu kalau kaget," kikik Junsu.

'Kriuk~' Perut Junsu berbunyi lagi dan Junsu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung tertawa keras melihat tingkah Junsu, kekasihnya.

"Haha hyung lapar ya?" kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Yak! Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Junsu.

"Itu urusanku hyung. Kamu kan kekasihku hehe," kekeh Changmin.

"Duduk dulu hyung. Aku buatkan ramen ya? Makan snackku dulu selama menunggu ramen matang," kata Changmin seraya bangkit dan mulai mempersiapkan untuk memasak ramen.

"Kamu bisa masak ramen? Hebat padahal kamu tukang makan," ejek Junsu.

"Jangan mengejekku hyung! Dasar boneka berjalan!" balas Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan boneka berjalan ha?" tanya Junsu terheran.

"Haha lihat dirimu, pakaianku kebesaran dipakai olehmu," ejek Changmin seraya tertawa keras.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Junsu. Memang benar perkataan Changmin jika pakaian yang dipakai sekarang kebesaran. Junsu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Wajahnya memerah kalau mengingat siapa orang yang telah mengganti pakaiannya. Memang belum tentu Changmin tapi hati kecilnya berkata kalau itu memang Changmin.

Selesai Junsu makan ramen buatan Changmin, mereka kemudian menuju ke kamar Changmin. Memang sudah tengah malam tapi mereka belum ingin tidur.

"Changmin, apa kamu masih marah dengan kejadian di rumah kontrakan tadi?" tanya Junsu hati-hati.

"Sudahlah aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Lebih baik kita tidur," kata Changmin seraya membelai puncak kepala Junsu.

"Changmin ijinkan aku untuk menceritakan peristiwa tadi. Entah kenapa kejadian tadi masih mengganjal walau kamu sudah melupakannya," pinta Junsu.

"Besok pagi saja hyung. kita harus tidur dan aku yakin kamu masih mengantuk kan? Besok pagi aku janji akan mendengar pengakuanmu itu," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu.." Ucapan Junsu terpotong karena Changmin kemudian menciumnya. Ciuman kilat tetapi dengan ciuman tadi Junsu merasa senang karena Changmin masih menyayangi dan mencintainya.

"Sudah ayo tidur," ajak Changmin. Junsu pun mengangguk. Changmin menjadikan tangan kanannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Junsu saat tidur. Tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Junsu. Melihat kedua mata Junsu terpejam membuat Changmin tersenyum damai dan tidak lama kemudian kedua mata miliknya terpejam.

**~TBC~**

TBC tapi panjang amat ceritanya =,=a

Maaf membuat reader bosan dengan perkataan bertele-tele dari fanfict ini U.U

Humournya garing =_=z *pundung di kolong*

Judul juga jiplak salah satu variety show yang pernah dibintangi TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI (YunJaeYooSuMin) *bingung mau cari judul yang pas*

Walau fanfic MinSu genre romance, sebisa mungkin saya tidak meninggalkan karakter asli dari MinSu. Changmin yang cinta dengan makanan dan Junsu yang imut, lucu, serta menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya saya ingin menamatkan sekuel ini namun tidak mungkin. YunJae belum kembali dari Jepang jadi saya masih sabar menunggu mereka kembali ^^*lho?*

Soal bau parfum burberry itu adalah parfum kesukaan Junsu. Memakai bau parfum burberry biar Junsu makn cinta sama Changmin xixi *halah ngomong apa aku*

Soal tokoh Joo Won, dia murni aktor. Dia memerankan sebagai Goo Ma Joon di serial Love, Bread, and Dream. Makanya saya memasukkan salah satu kue tradisional Korea. Sebenarnya saya tadinya bingung mau memasukkan jenis kue apa, tapi setelah saya cari di Google yah akhirnya saya memakai nama kue itu.

Ya sudah dari pada panjang lebar ke utara selatan nggak jelas saya ucapkan **SELAMAT****MEMBACA****dan****silahkan****Review****or****Flame.**

Bila berat tinggalkan saja dan saya menghargai Silent Reader daripada reader yang mereview tapi berisi bashing!

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

ParkHyoRa: *tepar*…. Hehe ada sekuelnya py jngan yg NC T.T *lum sanggup bkin minsu Ncnya * muka minsu masih polos jadi gtu dah *plak*…. Syukurlah kalo ada yg suka minsu , .. Makasih udah mw baca+review U.U *hug+kisu* xDD

youngsu0307: xixi ini ada sekuelnya xD … silahkan dibaca ea ^^ .. Makasih udah mu baca+review U.U *lempar yunjae*

Ostreichweiz: hehe Changmin tetep saya gmbarkan sbg monster food *PLAK* .. seneng bgt ada yg bilng kocak pas part YooSu :D … hehe makasih ea udah nyempetin baca+review U.U *hug*

.Young: syukurlah kalo chingu suka :D .. ini udah lanjut kok, malah tbc hahaha *pletak* … makasih udah mw baca+review U.U *hug*

Cloudcindy: makasih udah di bilng bagus , *gelundungan* .. hehe saya jg suka pair yg melenceng xDD~ .. makasih udah mw baca+review U.U *hug+kisu*

mako47117: akan saya buat anda berkali-kali membaca fanfict MinSu khukhu~ *evil smirk ala Changmin*…. Makasih wat pujiannya *PeDe* .. makasih jg udah mw baca+review U.U *hug+lempar yunjae*


End file.
